Divorce of the Sweetest Kind
by Analiy
Summary: Darien Windsor and Serena Claiborne are a divorced couple who only tolerate with each because of their 2 month old son David or so they say. Full summary inside.


Divorce of the Sweetest Kind  
  
By: Analiy  
  
Summary: Darien Windsor and Serena Claiborne are a divorced couple who only tolerate with each because of their 2 month old son David or so they say. Everyone around them sees how much they still love each other but the couple's stubbornness refuses to let them see through their facade. Who knew love could be so difficult?  
  
Divorce of the Sweetest Kind  
  
"Introducing Cinnamon Ice"

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Vanilla Ice, Manolo Blanicks, David Bowie (I wish), or Queen.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK'  
  
Serena Claiborne banged on her ex-husband's door, all while trying to balance a baby bag, a car seat, and of course her two month old son David or as she liked to call him Davey. The young babe was fast asleep in his mother's arms, oblivious to the fact that his dear mum was trying not to drop him. Serena kicked the door with her very expensive pair of Manolo Blanicks heels. Seeing that it didn't work and all she managed to do was to scuff her shoes, she sighed angrily until she came up with an idea.Putting down the car seat gently as to not wake up her slumbering son as she tried to reach into the pocket of her summer dress looking for her cell phone. Feeling the cold metal in her pocket, she fished it out and began to search for a number in her Mobile's phone book. Finding it, she pressed the dial button, waiting patiently for someone to answer. After waiting for several rings, someone finally answered.  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"Darien Windsor, you idiot. Don't you answer you door? Get down here before I knock down your door." She whispered angrily while watching her slumbering son. Her face softened as she saw the small boy begin to open his eyes revealing clear blue eyes that matched his mother's. "Hey honey" she whispered to her son.  
  
"What? First I'm an idiot, now I'm your honey? Woman make up your mind" Darien said exasperated.  
  
"Darien, I'm not talking to you, just get your ass down here and open this door" Serena yelled. Almost automatically the lavish door in front of her opened, revealing a man about 28 years old wearing a skin tight white tank top and black jeans pulled down so low she could see his rubber ducky boxers. On top of his head was a black beanie. Looking into her ex-husbands dark blue eye's she sighed unconsciously, even now that they were divorced she still found herself drawn to his enchanting eyes. Darien smirked, even after through all they'd been through, he still had it.  
  
"Yo" Darien said smoothly.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Serena replied snapping out of her trance.  
  
" Just some tight gear. I've decided dat I'm going ta be uh rapper. Is dat tight? and git Sheniquah's ass back ova' heeah."  
  
" Darien, English please. Who the hell is Sheiquah?"  
  
" Yo dis here iz English I'm speaking. I'm uh ghetto foo' can't ya tell? Don't be hating. brace yourself foo'!"  
  
" Darien your a loser who has no life." Serena replied while setting the baby bag down on the coffee table and adjusting the curious David in her arms. "Also there is no way you could be 'ghetto' as you like to call yourself. For God's sake Darien you were raised in Sweden in the most prestigious part of it too might I add"  
  
Darien just humphed and took his 2 month old son out of his ex-wife's arms. Walking towards the kitchen while doing his 'gangster walk'. " What's wrong with your leg Darien? Did you hurt it?"  
  
Darien glared at the laughing Serena " All o' ya biatchez iz just player haters all ye damn hood ratz."  
  
" You better had not have called me what I think you did" Serena replied while sitting down on a black leather love seat. Straining her ears, she heard the faint sound of music being played, going towards the stereo she turned up the volume and immediately recognized the song playing. " Is this the meaning of all of this?" asked Serena raising a quizzical eyebrow and pointing to his outfit "All because of Vanilla Ice?"  
  
" Vanilla Ice iz da coolest. He raps madness. slap mah fro!"  
  
" What? Vanilla Ice is horrible and you do know that he stole this music from David Bowie and Queen's song right?"  
  
" I don't believe that. There's obviously a difference between the two songs and therefor they are different. Vanilla Ice is my hero and I'm going to follow in his rapping steps." Darien replied proudly while playing with his son.  
  
" What the hell are you going to be called? Cinnamon Ice?"  
  
" NO....well now that I think about it that doesn't have a bad ring to it....."  
  
" Darien, get a life. " replied Serena taking her son from Darien's arms and tickling the small boy " Mommy's got to go now darling, so I'll see you later" giving the babe a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Handing David to Darien, she headed towards the door and called over her shoulder "I'll see you later Darien, be sure to change his diaper, I'll be back in about an hour or so." Stopping for a second, she turned and winked at Darien before saying "I'm glad your enjoying the bovers I bought you Darien" and she exited, shutting the door closed.  
  
Darien looked at his infant son, a miniature version of Darien, shaking his head and muttering. "Your mama's such a player hater."

* * *

Well how was that? Like it, hate it, love it? Make sure you review. I'm not sure I'm that quiet pleased with this and I'd like an beta-reader who will be able to help me edit this fic. If you want to, leave your email in a review and I'll get back to you. On a lighter note, can't you just imagine Darien to be a Vanilla Ice fan?  
8/25/04 4:29 PM


End file.
